1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curb and gutter machine used in combination with a vehicle for trimming the edge of roadways, including curbs of various configuration, for sweeping trimmed material and other trash or debris from the side of the roadway, and for transferring the loose debris into a collection means for ultimate disposal. Thus, one might properly characterized this invention as falling within the broad field of street sweepers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Street sweepers and vacuuming devices are well known in the prior art, and virtually all such sweeping devices use a brush, or a series of brushes, for removing debris from the side of a road or street. While many such prior art devices are self-powered, a number of attachment devices for vehicles are also taught. It is also known in the prior art to utilize a vacuum-type device for picking up trash from a street's surface or curb and for transferring the trash into a receptacle for transportation to a disposal facility. Some prior art devices also disclose the utilization of a water spray in combination with the sweeping and vacuuming apparatus whereby at least portions of the road surface are, to some extent, washed.
One of the oldest examples of a street sweeping machine is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,533 to Nolan. That patent teaches the use of a brush in combination with a conveyer mechanism for removing dirt from a roadway and transferring that dirt into a receptacle formed within the machine. What might be considered as exemplary of "standard" self-powered street sweeping equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,332 to Kasper. A street sweeping attachment which can be mounted on the front end of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,769 to Westmoreland. As is immediately apparent upon reviewing each of these three patents, all accomplish their sweeping utility by rotating a brush member against the surface of the roadway to be swept.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,996 to Dansby discloses a suction cleaner apparatus which is attachable to and driven by an ordinary tractor or similar vehicle. According to the disclosure of Dansby, his suction cleaning apparatus is useful in cleaning and removing refuse and debris on a large scale. The attachment also includes a receptacle for removed debris.
This, while the prior art clearly discloses means for sweeping debris from a road and for removing the swept debris by vacuum means, there appears to be no teaching or suggestion of any means whereby the side of the road, or the curb, may also be trimmed as the street is swept. Furthermore, the actual sweeping implement of the prior art devices is generally described as being of a bristle brush construction. Obviously, utilizing such brushes for the sweeping of streets subjects those bristles to intense wear, requiring frequent adjustment of the brush so that trash is effeciently removed, and also requiring frequent replacement of the brush heads as they become unusable from wear.
It is therefore clear that there is a great need in the art for an attachment which will not only sweep up and remove debris from a road surface, but will also include means for trimming or edging the side of the road and any curb placed therealong. In recognition of wear problems associated with art devices, it is also clear that a need exists for a curb trimming and gutter sweeping machine that utilizes cutting elements and sweeping elements of great durability.